


Great Romances

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Powerpuff Girls Content :') [10]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Day Off, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Sunlight, dancing through the curtains, soft lines painted over the room from the slats of the blinds. There was something so inherently blissful about days off… it was the leftover scent of Brick’s coffee in the kitchen when she finally stumbled out of bed… a plate of food leftover for her in the microwave, so as not to lose it’s warmth… she was fond of the idea that it was typically her very favorite, in the form of cinnamon rolls with diced strawberries on the top. He knew her too well.
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Series: Powerpuff Girls Content :') [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687597
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Great Romances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renaerys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renaerys/gifts).



> A happy, happy birthday to one of my favorite people!!! You inspire me very much and I feel incredibly lucky to have a friend like you!!!! I hope that today has been and continues to be wonderful for you, Jo!!! You deserve the world and more, don't you forget it!!! I hope you like it!!! ❤️️❤️️❤️️ Be expecting a part 2 in your DMs vvv soon 😉😉😉

Sunlight, dancing through the curtains, soft lines painted over the room from the slats of the blinds. There was something so inherently blissful about days off… it was the leftover scent of Brick’s coffee in the kitchen when she finally stumbled out of bed… a plate of food leftover for her in the microwave, so as not to lose it’s warmth… she was fond of the idea that it was typically her very favorite, in the form of cinnamon rolls with diced strawberries on the top. He knew her too well. 

Life, all in all, was satisfying and grand, warmth in the morning as she resisted waking up, closing her eyes once more and burrowing her face in Brick’s pillow after he’d gone, just to feel like she was curled up in him. However, this day off did not seem like the rest, because as she rolled over to bury her face in said pillow, she instead rolled over into someone’s chest, shooting right up in surprise. 

There, laying beside her, was Brick. She blinked. Either she had mistakenly thought it was her day off… or Brick hadn’t woken up to his alarm. She reached out, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him gently. 

“Brick…” She said, voice soft, despite her purpose of waking him up. “Brick, wake up.”

With a soft huff, Brick’s eyes blinked open and he looked at her through his lashes. “Good morning… what’s wrong?”

“Well… isn’t it Thursday?” She asked, biting her lip. He nodded and she narrowed her eyes slightly. “Why are you still in bed, it’s half past eight.”

Brick opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off with a yawn. “I took today off. Wanted to spend it with you.”

She looked at him, cheeks flushing slightly. “Why?”

“Um… because you’re my wife and I love you and… it’s your birthday?”

“It’s… what?” She blinked.

“Baby… please tell me you didn’t forget your own birthday because of how stressed you’ve been at work…” He laughed softly, gently reaching out for her and pulling her in. 

She blushed, groaning and burying her face in his chest. “I’m the worst… the girls asked me if I wanted to hang out last night and I told them no…”

He shook his head, smiling and stroking her back. “It’s ok. Me and the guys have been planning something for tonight for a while. But for now… it’s just you and me… so what do you say about… a nice treat for the morning?”

Blossom’s face flushed even deeper and she bit her lip, nodding. However, what she expected was definitely not what happened. Brick gently scooped her up, walking them to the kitchen. Oh. He meant a  _ literal  _ treat. She tried not to make a pouty face but it clearly did not work because Brick laughed when he sat her up on the counter, kissing the tip of her nose. 

“Don’t worry, kitten. There’s plenty of time for all that too.” He laughed, stroking her cheek before he moved to the fridge, pulling out the pastry dough and getting to work on making the cinnamon rolls.

“You know, you really shouldn’t say things that have double meanings.” She pouted. 

He laughed softly. “I’m sorry, beautiful. But I promise, we will.”

She nodded, humming softly and leaning back softly. “Want me to make coffee?”

Brick paused, nodding. “If you want.”

“Don’t you want it?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Uh… yes.” He said honestly. “But it’s your birthday.”

“Yeah. It’s my birthday. That doesn’t stop me from doing stuff.” She laughed, hopping off of the counter and putting on the coffee, bumping Brick’s hip with a teasing smile pointed up at him. 

He smiled back down at her, cupping her cheek and kissing her softly. As his thumb stroked her cheek, she made a soft sound of discomfort.

“Did you just touch my face with your doughy fingers?”

“You shouldn’t insult the man making your food, doll.” He teased, gently patting her face and cooing softly. She smacked his hand away, groaning out a laugh.

“That’s gross, it’s sticky.” She laughed softly, looking up at him.

He grinned, pinching her cheek gently. “Ah, because what you wanted to do isn’t.”

“That’s disgusting.”

“I only speak the truth.”

She laughed softly and rolled her eyes, cupping his cheeks instead and pulling him down for a soft kiss. “Mmm… much better like that.”

“I have to agree.” He smiled, kissing her again before getting back to the food. Blossom leaned slightly against his shoulder, but was careful not to impede his ability to make everything. “I was thinking about making eggs and bacon too, if you want.”

“Are you sure it’s not you who wants it?” She laughed softly. “I know you can only take so many sweets.”

He held up his hands. “You got me, babe. Somehow, I don’t want a cinnamon bun for the sixth day in a row.”

“Weak pallet.” She teased, humming as she grabbed the bacon and eggs from the fridge. She began cracking the eggs into a bowl, humming softly as she stood next to Brick, mixing them in the bowl. 

He hummed softly, popping the food into the oven, smiling softly as he took over making the food for himself, humming softly to himself as he flipped the bacon. 

Blossom watched his back, smiling softly and moving up behind him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her cheek against his back. 

He hummed, looking over his shoulder at her. “You good…?”

She nodded softly, kissing his shoulder. “Yeah… I just… thank you. This is a really good birthday so far…”

“Well, babe, it’s only just begun.” He smiled, turning and kissing her again softly, careful not to touch her now that he had raw meat juices on his hand. She would kill him and he knew it. “There are definitely more surprises in store.”

“Yeah?” She smiled up at him. 

“Of course.” He laughed softly, kissing her temple. “So… why don’t you go and take a shower so we can cuddle and eat together on the couch? Maybe watch a movie?”

She nodded softly, giving him one last peck before she walked off to the bathroom. She took her time in the shower, mostly because she knew that Brick wouldn’t mind, but also because the warmth of the water and the sweet scent of her soap put her mind completely at ease… she felt like she needed a day just like this. 

When she finally was ready to get out, she pulled back the curtain, letting out a sound of surprise and almost slipping when she saw Brick standing there with a towel. 

“I’m sorry, are you ok?” He asked, but she could tell he was trying not to laugh.

“I’m fine… I had a towel, you know.”

“I know. But I warmed it up in the dryer.” He hummed, opening the towel up and smiling at her. “Thought it was a nice gesture.”

She bit her lip, nodding as she stepped out and into his arms, letting him wrap the towel around her. His hands gently rubbed over her, smiling as he grabbed another towel for her hair. 

“I know it’s my birthday, but… you don’t have to pamper me this much.”

He shrugged. “I want you to have a good day.”

“Brick… I get to spend it with you and other people I love… I’m having a great day, whether you warm me up with a towel or not.”

“Mm… and what if I told you it was an excuse to touch you?”

“We’ve been married for some time…” She laughed, shaking her head as her cheeks and nose flushed. “You hardly need an excuse to touch me.”

“Yes, but I still like you to consent.” He laughed softly, cheeks flushed as he pulled her in a little closer. 

“Well… if you’re offering, I’m heavily consenting right now…” She cooed teasingly, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw.

“I’m always offering.”

“This morning tells me that was a lie.”

“Please, I had to distract you so I could set up your birthday surprise?”

“What? What surprise?”

He smiled. “Wanna go see?”

She nodded softly. “But afterwards? Sex on the couch.”

“Whatever you wish.” He snickered, taking her hand and walking her to the kitchen. 

There, on the counter, next to the plate of cinnamon rolls, was a box, wrapped up in pink paper… she tried not to laugh at how horribly it was done. She wrapped her towel a bit tighter around herself, biting her lip softly and moving forward, giving him one last look and as he nodded, she reached out and began unwrapping the box. 

Pulling off the top, she couldn’t help but smile when she saw what lay below the tissue paper. “Brick…”

“I wanted to get you something for tonight, to wear to dinner. I remembered you saying that you liked that dress when we passed it in the store. And… well, the shoes were just because I wanted to spoil you.” He smiled, biting his lip. 

“Thank you…” She smiled, turning to him and gently pressing their lips together. “I love them.”

He laughed softly, gently wrapping his arms around her. “So… sex on the couch?”

“Sex on the couch. After breakfast.”

“Ah. And now you deny me. I see how it is.” He teased. 

“You started it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Find me on Instagram @ avesthetea ❤️️❤️️❤️️


End file.
